Anything Can Go
by Blackrosesroit
Summary: It's the 76th annual Hunger Games, although this time is different. With district 12 gone, the uprising beginning, and the Mockingjay is on the rise, the Capitol needs to control the remaining districts. Now, anything goes. Any child 8 to 18 can be reaped, the cannibalism rule is lifted, and everyone has a deadly secret. Blood will spill. And who's to say they need a victor?
1. Bad Feeling

The bombing of 12 shook everyone. Especially the lower districts, which feared they were next. The upper districts like one and two had nothing to worry about, but it still shocked them.

No one could deny it, not even the Capitol. The Dark days were returning. The Mockingjay is rising.

The thing we all wondered was where was everyone? Suddenly during the Quarter Quell there was an explosion, we all knew who caused it. Who else could have shot that arrow? It was Katniss Everdeen.

But where'd she go? The Capitol made it clear that they had Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and Annie Cresta, but where were the others? Well, wherever they are, they have to rise up quick, because Katniss just got the Capitol very, very pissed.

And now all of Panem has to pay.

**A Bad Feeling **

My face was pressed against the dirty, cracked glass of the small window of my house. I guess you could call it a house. It was more of a shack, a small place to sleep.

Well, it was better than the orphanages. No one knew we lived alone, my little brother and I. He wasn't actually my brother, but only the Peacekeepers knew that. Not that they cared anyway. For all they knew my father hadn't been killed by a fallen tree and my mother hadn't gotten sick and both were alive, but they aren't.

His given name was Lathyrus, a name for the highly intelligent and wealthy people. Ironically, we barely had anything. Lath was my little trooper, my little brother. Some assume us related; we look like it any way. Lath had the same dark brown hair, the pale skin and the small skinny structure, though I'm pretty sure he will outgrow me, but for right now he's just a skinny 8 year old. We are almost the same; all accept the eyes, which his were an amazing deep blue.

I look at the small clock on my neighbor's porch, 5 am. I had only an hour before work started. I hurried to my side of the single room we had and slipped on my black work clothes and my warm cotton hoodie. Tying up my hair and prepared for my morning jog.

I briefly passed a mirror, which I stopped at. I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair had gotten a lighter, darker red look instead of my normal dark brown. My eyes had this, what I call, 'barfed up chocolate' color. They had been mostly brown with the green tinge, but the green had begun to take over eyes. My freckles had begun to fade and I had a small amount of acne. I realized I was merely growing up.

I went up to the small shelf on our wall, taking a small amount of money and running to the window sill, plucking the small ripe tomatoes from the arrangement of potted plants. I stuffed the money in my pockets as I grabbed the bottle containing ground Burdock root and stuffed that in my pocket too. Carefully holding the ripe tomatoes, I placed them in a small plastic container before putting that in my hoodie pocket.

I opened the door and stepped outside, the cold air chilling me to the bone. In District 7, we live in what used to be a place called Canada and Oregon. During the winter, it's so cold we have to sleep fully dressed. I jogged outside, it was another cloudy day. The green around was overwhelming, it was spring.

In the Rivet no one was rich. Not even the merchants, who may have slightly more fortunate, but all together poor. All of us accept the Peace Keepers. Most preyed upon the poorest, like myself. But I guess I toughened out before they could get to me.

I jogged down the black, chipped concrete to the local medic's house. I knocked on the door, and out came a woman with lifeless blonde hair and sunken cheek bones, looking very despair. Although her eyes told another story, a sliver so bright and so full of happiness, she looked as though she found a pot of gold.

"Liliacean, how nice to see you" she said warmly. I gritted my teeth at my name, I hated it. "Please, call me Lily," I said, forcing a smile. "Well, Lily, do you have my order?" I nodded "Yes Rosa, one hundred milligrams of powered Burdock root." Rosa smiled and took the bottle, pulling out the money she owed me.

I saw how frail and hungry she looked. My heart softened slightly and I pulled out one of my fresh tomatoes. "Here, take it free of charge." Rosa's eyes as she took the precious fresh food from my hands. "Thank you, and send my complements to your mother for growing food in this weather!" she said. I nodded; everyone believed mother was just at home growing food while Lath and I work in lumber like everyone else.

I pocketed my money and ran to the bakery, avoiding jumpers. The alluring smell of fresh baked bread filled my head as I walked into the bakery.

"Get out you street rat!" the old man yelled. "I just want to buy some stuff." The old man scowled. I was drooling, looking at the desserts. "One loaf of honey bread and an 8' by 9' apple crisp," I said, handing the money owed to the old man. He gave me the bread and the crisp, and I dashed out, avoiding the hungry looks I was getting from a few people.

I ran to my neighbor's house, looking at the time, I had 40 minutes to get to work. I knocked on the Harrison's door, their eldest daughter answered. "Oh," Mila said, "what do you want?" I took out the tomatoes and said "An exchange, tomatoes for cheese." Mila scowled and yelled, "MOM! The weird girl from next door is here!"

Mila's mother came out, replacing Mila. She spotted the tomatoes. "You know I like carrots better." "Please, the carrots are almost done; this is all I can give right now." Mrs. Harrison huffed, and retrieved the goat cheese.

We traded and I walked to our house, going inside and preparing the special breakfast on the small table.

I cut the crisp into good sizes, sliced the warm honey bread, cut the goat cheese then placing it on the bread. Picking a few sprigs of basil, then washing them off and putting them on the bread. I walked outside and picked a few black berries; those things grow like crazy around here, and placed them on the plates with the meal.

I was just getting the milk when I heard a faint knock on the door. I looked out of the torn screen he had to keep the huge mosquitos out, and a small smile graced my lips. It was Devon, my best and only friend. He had dark black hair and brown eyes, and like all of us, very, very pale.

I opened the door for him to come in; he came inside and placed an odd thing on our table. I looked at the object "Is that..?" I said. "Yep, an orange" Now oranges may sound like nothing to you, but they are close to impossible to get here.

"Where'd you get this from?" I asked in awe. Devon shrugged, "This old lady down at the market was selling them for a high price, when these jumpers attacked her. I helped her and she gave me 5 oranges, along with a huge watermelon!" He said, reaching into his bag, uncovering a watermelon quarter the size of my face and placing it on the table.

Devon sat down and peeled the orange, cutting it into quarters, placing pieces on the plates, and cutting the watermelon into neat slices. I took one of oranges and juiced it into a pitcher, pouring it into two tall glasses. I neatly set the table, making it look pretty.

I grabbed an extra plate of food and said, "Here Devon, take it. You've done too much for me." Devon smiled and shook his head.

"It's your birthday! You deserve a gift." I rolled my eyes at that comment. That was just like Devon, so noble and fair. "Well then at least eat with us." He smiled again and nodded.

I walked over to where Lath was sleeping, and began poking him. Lath groaned and rolled over, placing the pillow over his head. "Lathy, wakey wakey, it's time to wake up." I said, and started tickling him. Lath was notoriously ticklish, and he hated being tickled. Between laughs he yelled. "STOP IT LILY!" After only a minute he yelled. "Fine, I'm up!" I laughed and stopped tickling him.

"Happy birthday, Lath," I said. Lath smiled, "Happy birthday Lil." No, we have the same birthday. No one knows when he was born so we shared a birthday now.

"Now, let's not waste this perfectly good breakfast, if you don't eat it I will!" Lath's jaw dropped at the sight of the elaborate meal. "How…" Lath asked in awe. "Never mind how, let's eat!"

We devoured the food, never tasting something that good before. Devon just quietly picked at his food, with a small smile. It only took us a few minutes to devour all the food. "Now you get ready, Devon and I will clean up." I told Lath. He nodded and ran off.

I was drying the dishes as Devon washed them when he said "What do you think will happen now?" I looked at him. "Now that, you know, the uprising has started, what will happen to District 7?" he asked.

I sighed, that was bugging me, too. "I don't know. Maybe we will win our rights; maybe we will fall back into safe slavery. Who knows? I just want the best for Lath, and right now I'm very happy he's only 8. It will take years for this to blow over, and luckily, Lath has four more."

Devon nodded solemnly, understanding exactly what I felt. Devon had two little sisters and one older brother. Only Devon and his older brother were viable for the Hunger Games.

I turned my face to the ground. "Just promise me if I have to… go, you'll take care of him. Please." I said. Devon put down the dish he was washing and walked over to me.

"Liliacean Nightlong," I looked up, a small tear in eye, "Never, ever speak like that again. You are going to be here with Lath and I in 7, always. You are not going anywhere." I nodded, the tear starting to break.

Devon studied my face, and took me in a huge hug. I buried my face in his chest as he rested his chin on my head. I attempted not to cry, but a few salty tears managed to leak out.

The town speakers suddenly crackled on and a bright and cheery voice rang out "Hello District 7! We need everyone to report to the main town square immediately, transportation trains leave in two minutes! Wear something pretty" Luna, our Capitol person boomed over the speakers. I looked at Devon, dreading what that meant.

I had a bad feeling about this.

**Ok well this is like a prologue, and if you want to put in a Tribute, just PM me.**


	2. The Reaping

**I've decided to make this story mostly Lilia's POV, but I will switch between once in a while just for the heck of it. Well here it is!**

**Lily: **

We board the transportation hovercrafts, which will take us to the Justice building since our District is the largest.

I am dressed in my only dress, a black dress that goes to my knees, a pretty but plain thing. My hair was hastily brushed and then pulled into a bun, loose hair falling into my eyes.

Lath and I stick together, our hands clasped together. I spot Devon and his siblings, and he beckons me over. We quickly grab the seats next to him.

The doors of the hovercraft close and we feel ourselves lifted into the air, a funny light headed feeling. I speak quietly and quickly to Devon "What's going on? Do you know anything? It's too early for… you know what."

"I'm not sure, but Lily, I'm afraid that you may be wrong." I get a sick feeling in my stomach, and it seems much hotter in here than it was before. A cold sweat breaks out on my forehead.

"Lily?" I snap back to reality at Lath's voice. "Yes?" I ask as confidently as possible. "You okay?" I nodded with a smile, kissing Lath's forehead. Lath settles back into his seat.

Devon puts a soothing arm on my shaking shoulders. "It's going to be fine, Lily. I promise." The hovercrafts abruptly lands.

We rise and make our way to the square. A peace keeper asks for our names. We answer, and then the Peace Keeper asks for our hands. Just like the reaping.

I look the man in the eye. "He's too young," I say stonily. The man scowls, "Just do as you're told." Lath looks at me confused, as the man takes his hand, and then pricks it for a blood sample.

Lath yelps and retracts his hand, putting the index finger in his mouth, sucking on the wound. The peace keeper does the same to me, putting our red blotches of blood onto the piece of paper. He signals us into the crowd of children.

I kneel to get down to Lath's height. "Go find Devon and his brothers. Stay with them. I'm going to be in the crowd of girls over there. Okay?" Lath nodded. I hug him tightly and said "I love you. Now go catch up with them." I let go of Lath and he runs to Devon.

After a few minutes of chaos, the square's speakers crackle to life, and there stood Luna, with her bright yellow hair in a mess of curls, her odd Capitol clothes matching her odd Capitol accent.

"Welcome District 7 to the Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. The Capitol has decided to let others have the honor of representing their districts, since the Quarter Quell did not give you the chance. Now, we've also lengthened the ages of the brave man and woman so you can all have a chance of representing their Districts. The young man and woman will be one of you between the ages of 8- 18."

I relax momentarily, Lath was only sev- oh no. Today's his birthday. He is now eight.

Panic rises in me, but slowly settles down. His name was only in there once. _But so was Primrose's_. Primrose Everdeen, she was the whole cause of this mess, when Katniss volunteered for her.

I grimaced when I imagined how many times I've been in there, with my tons of tesserae I've taken, plus my normal ones. But I can't be the only one. Sure, we weren't the poorest District in Panem, but there are a few in the Rivet how must have taken a ton and are probably older than I.

Luna allows that to sink in, than grabs the bowl of slips. "Now, this time gentleman first," she says perkily. She pulls out a slip and calls out a name. It wasn't Lathyrus Bluspar.

It was Devon Stone.

* * *

My jaw goes slack and I hear a loud ringing. All our eyes fly to the boy's side.

The crowd around him cleared away from him, as if he had some disease. Devon's face had gone white, and I could see his hands were curled into fists. His eye met mine and he gave me the barest trace of a smile.

It was only then did I realize that the ringing was in my ears.

I wanted to yell, I wanted to cry, I wanted to have Devon hold me and tell me everything was alright and more than anything, I wanted to step up and volunteer. Devon was one of the closest things I've I had to family. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

But I'm a girl. I can't volunteer for him.

He had barely made to the steps when a wild voice yelled. "I VOLUNTEER!" We all turn to the direction of the voice. There stood a tall boy with dark hair and chocolate eyes. It was Devon older brother.

Devon had gone two shades whiter as his brother came forward, and the peacekeepers surrounded him.

Devon was pushed back to the boy's crowd, but he continued to try and reach for his brother.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was already at Devon's side, hauling him backwards. "Devon," I spoke softly into his ear "you have to go back."

Devon relaxed in my grip and his head hung. I put an arm around him, and lead him back to his crowd, then walking over to mine.

My eyes met Devon's brothers. He gives me a thanking glance and I return it with a curt nod. The brother was marched to the stage.

"Now who's this volunteer? Tell us your name!" Luna said brightly, though her eyes flickered up to the sky as if she was expecting something to smite her. "Jace Stone," he said in a flat, almost bored tone. "Everyone give Mr. Stone a big round of applause!" A small, weak clapping followed.

"Now, ladies," I stiffened, as she placed her manicured hand into the bowl of names, reaching out with one name.

"Liliacean Bluspar!"

My heart stopped. What! I sat still for a second, probably the color of a ghost.

But- I – Lath – Devon, Arg! My thoughts could not organize themselves.

This is not happening, this can't be happening!

I breathed shakily and took a step forward. And another one, then another one, until soon I was at the podium.

Luna ignored the sullen attitude and said "Any volunteers?"

The crowd was dead silent.

"Well then, shake hands!" Luna hissed at us. I turned to Jace, and my eyes met his, the same chocolate brown as my best friend.

I shook his hand as Luna yelled. "I give you District 7's tributes, Jace Stone and Liliacean Bluspar! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The odds were not in my favor today at all.


	3. Goodbyes and Train rides

I sit in the justice building, clutching a pillow to my chest. Tears streamed down my eyes, and I bury my head in the velvet pillow. I wipe my eyes and compose myself, trying to seem strong for Lath.

I rub my eyes, and prepare to say goodbye to them. "You have 2 minutes," the Peace Keeper says, throwing Lath into the room. He runs to me, sobbing, and embracing me. I lift him up to my lap, and stroke his hair, whispering comforting nothings into his ear.

"Shh, it is okay, Lath," He looks to me, with raw red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. I smile faintly, "My little sweet pea." Lathryus is a fancy name for the sweet pea flower, and for the record, Lath hates that name and calls himself a vegetable even though it's a flower.

"You have to win Lily, you have to come home," Lath begs in a scratchy voice. "Look at me. I promise, I swear that I will do everything to win. Just promise me to do something."

Lath nods, "Anything." "When you go home, grab everything, the plants, our money, our food, the sheets and go to Devon's. Stay with them. Talk to Rosa and sell her anything she needs. Try and trade or sell our vegetables to anyone. Promise me to stay strong." Lath nodded "I promise, Lily."

I smile weakly, "I'll be back before you know it." Whether it's in a wooden box or not, I'm not sure. "I love Lath, remember that always." "I love you too Lily." I kiss him and hug him one last time. "Time's up," the Peace Keeper says, dragging Lath away.

I wipe away small tears that leaked out of my eyes.

The doors open and someone steps inside, Amethyst Louis. Amethyst Louis is my only friend besides Devon, but she was more of Devon's than mine.

She was beautiful compared to the others in the Rivet, with unusual dark red hair and deep purplish eyes, she was the exact opposite of Devon and I. She wasn't weeping at all, not that that surprised me. She was as tough as nails.

Ames sat down and hugged me tight, then brought her head back so it was even with mine. "Take this," she says, handing me a necklace. Suspended from a rope necklace was a large wooden 'M', carved with little wings on the V part of the M. "What is this?" I ask. "Wear it in the area, and not matter what, don't take it off." I nod in reply.

"I'll keep an eye on Devon and Lath, make sure they eat and all." "Thank you" it came out barely audible. She embraced me in another hug, which I gratefully returned. "Good luck Lilia. And one piece of advice," I look up, ignoring the Lilia comment, "What?" I ask. "Stay alive." I crack a smile.

She smiles and leaves the room, and I can just barely see her hand coming up to her face to brush away a stray tear.

I run my fingers over the M, wondering what it meant. I sighed and laid back, emotional stress tiring me to the bone. I lift it up over my head, tucking it into my shirt.

There was one last person to say good bye to.

Devon is pushed in and I stand up, seeing his red rimmed eyes and horribly blank look, I rush to hug him. I put my small, spindly arms around his huge frame, leaning my head on his chest. He returns the hug, encasing me in his arms and places his head on top of mine. We stand there for a while and let our tears run free. He kisses the top of my head and releases me, grasping my face.

"You have to win, you have to try and get out of there. No matter what, promise me to try." "But Devon, your brother-""I don't care, you're more important; now swear you will try to win." I nod, "Okay Devon, I swear." "One of you has to come out alive, and can't lose both of you."

I meet his gaze more sternly, "Now you have to promise me to take care of Lath, and yourself." I say, emphasizing the last word. "You can't black out. You have to keep it together for him, and for me!" I say my voice rising at the end of the sentence.

"How would you feel if you lost everything? If the two people you love most were sent into an arena to kill each other!" he yelled back. "Well you'll move on, we all have to," I snap, but he's already shaking his head. "Don't you get it, I CAN'T!" he yells, the emotion and anger behind it almost scared me.

Devon, calm, even tempered, Devon showing this much anger. His anger is drained, and so is his energy. The anger in his eyes is placed by sorrow and abandonment, and he buries his head in my shoulder.

"I can't, I just can't." He sobs into my shoulder. I awkwardly pat his back, but almost in tears myself. "Hey, look at me" I say, bring my face back. His eyes finally met mine. "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

He looks at me, his eyes flitting around my face, looking for any sign of dishonesty. I stare at him dead on.

"Devon-" he cuts me off by crashing his lips down to meet mine.

My mind froze, very cell in my body on edge but all my senses where numb. I only had two thoughts, 1: WHAT THE FREAK!? And 2: Devon, Devon, Devon, Devon, Devon.

I melted against him, barely breathing. I didn't even register the fact I was kissing him back. He smelled like smoky wood, and I when tasted salty tears I realized we were both crying.

He pulled back, his brown eyes searching mine. I give him a weak smile, and he returns it with one. He brush my away a tear on my cheek with his thumb. "This is why you have to come back, you see? I can't lose you too." My brain is still fried and all I can do is give the meek reply of "Yes."

"I promise to take care of Lath, Lily. I love you." I just nod. "Times up," the scowling Peacekeeper says, dragging a bleary eyed Devon out.

I sunk down to my seat, my legs shaking. I try and compose myself, but make it apparent that I was crying.

A small crying girl from 7 would be easily overlooked. I'm always overlooked, even here in 7. How else would I hide from the orphanages?

They sent Peace Keepers to come and get me, who I compiled and let them take me outside where a flurry of cameras and reporters attacked Jace and I.

Jace's face was blank, an almost bored look. I imagine I must look like a weepy, scared little girl. Although the bets on my life are lowered by this, I have already tricked my enemies I am no threat hopefully.

We are ushered onto a majestic sliver train, unlike the rusty old ones we use to transport lumber and paper. I walk inside, and take a seat on the fluffy baby blue cushion couch.

I take my time looking around, observing the train car. From its white plastic-like walls, to the dark blue carpet floor, everything is more expensive than me!

In the center was a large glass dining table, with a floral centerpiece. Two carts sit next to each other, one filled with multicolored crystal bottles and vials, and small shot glasses and larger mugs to go with it. The other filled with a plethora of foods and sweets, delicately placed on sliver plates and glass bowls.

I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. Jace stood by the snack cart, picking at who-knows-what. He leans to window and says, "Train's moving." Short and to the point, just like Devon.

"Yes it is! We are all moving 250 miles an hour and don't feel a thing!" A loud, obnoxiously chipper voice came from behind me.

I twisted to see Luna and her yellow fluorescent curls and a darker woman with black hair braided and deep set spring green eyes. From her stern expression, I get the feeling she our mentor. But I've never seen her in the Hunger Games, and she seems too young to have gone in before.

"This Faye, she will be your mentor this year. Due to some… troubles with others, we have the honor of one of District 2's victors." It all made sense. Johanna Mason was a rebel, so why wouldn't the Capitol assume the rest were also? So they fished out a few loyal victors and stuck them with us.

"Now" Luna said, clapping her hands together, "let's give you two the grand tour!" They showed us the different train cars, the one we started on was the dining car. They showed us to our rooms, and told us to freshen up and relax before we get to the capitol, which will take up to about 19 to 25 hours.

I close the door to my room, which is right down the hall from Jace's.

Jace.

I slide onto the floor, my back against the door. How can I do this? Kill the brother of my… what should I call Devon anyway? It's obvious we are much closer than friends, but we aren't dating or anything.

I get up slowly, looking around my room. A huge master bed sat in the middle, a large dresser, a door to my own bathroom and several decorations dotted around the room.

I step in to the bathroom and run a bath. I push one of the several buttons and something I'm hoping is bath stuff shoots out.

I sink into the water; smells of lemongrass, mint and pine tickle my nose. I sigh as I sink in, taking a large bar of soap and scrubbing my skin. Unlike the dry cheap soap that leaves behind a tight feeling, this soap glides across, smelling like lavender.

I wash my hair with a rosemary smelling shampoo, and follow the instructions on how to use this stuff called conditioner. I reluctantly finished my bath with a quick rinse and stepped out, putting on a fluffy bath robe and rapping a towel around my hair.

I collapse on my bed, my fingers stroking the fine silks as I think of the scratchy cotton Lath will sleep in tonight.

I hear a faint knock on my door, and Jace's voice says quietly "Luna says to come to the dining cart." I say okay in reply.

I get off of my bed, slipping on some clothes, dark blue silk sleep shirt and matching pants. I take the towel off my head and let my damp hair hang around my head.

I follow Jace's instructions, and find everyone in the dinning cart. Faye was sitting stiff and alert, Luna was having a one-sided conversation with Faye, and Jace was just lounging on the couch. "Well, there you are! We thought you were going to miss it! The rerun of the reaping is about to start!" Luna tells me.

I start picking at the sweet cart as the famous voice of Caesar Flickerman booms through the large television mounted on the wall. "Well here we are again Panem, the Hunger Games has returned!" False applause comes from the background. "And in case you missed anything, here are once again, our tributes!"

The hosts face fizzled out into the main square of District one. Rows and rows of eager Careers dressed in fabulous clothes, just waiting to grab a spot.

"Any volunteers?" the poor announcer, Velvet, said, as she was bombarded with thousands of girls volunteering. "Umm, you there, with the black and red hair!" the camera flew to said girl.

She smirked and walked up to the stage, although I noticed her pupils were widened. She hadn't expected to be picked. "What's your name young lady?" Velvet asks. "Lissa Dragomir," she said jauntily, her voice oozing cockiness. Though I detected a quiver of doubt laced in her words.

"Now for the boys," I looked away and back to the food cart. I picked up something that smelt good and put it on a plate, using a fork to eat the warm delicious food.

I look back up in time to see a tall boy with long hair standing on the stage, announcing his name. "Dmitri Belikov." He says, his pale green eyes stare straight at the camera as if trying to burn a hole in my head. "Our tributes Lissa and Dmitri!" it fizzles out to show district two.

The children are lounging about, not worried about a thing.

Well it sans one girl, with blue eyes and blonde hair, her eyes darting around the crowd. Their person, Silvia was going through the hunger games speech, and when it came to pick volunteers, the blonde girl's eyes dart to the side of stage, where an old victor nods.

She shouts along with the others, and the look of horror on her face when she is picked. She shakes it out, and walks to the stage.

Silvia asks her name, and she replies with. "Jennifer Jareau." Faye snorts at this, and I turn to face her. "Leave it to Rich to make his own daughter volunteer!" Oh, so that victor was her dad.

A boy with dark bluish hair volunteers next, saying his name was Colt.

It moved on to district three, where a boy with glasses and a jumpy girl were picked. District four had no volunteers this year, unless you count a girl named Ruby, who had volunteered for her sister. She intrigued me, she looked very suspicious. I'd have to keep an eye out for her.

It went on and on, until it hit our district.

I could see Devon's name being called. Jace's volunteering for him. Me pulling Devon back. My name being called out. And for the first time, being able to see Devon and Lath's faces.

I look down to my food, and realize what I was eating.

An apple crisp, like the one I ate with Lath and Devon this morning.

I drop the plate and run to my bathroom, vomiting all I ate into the toilet. I felt disgusted, with myself, with Jace, with Luna, the rebels, Katniss and Snow. It was all just too much.

As soon as my stomach was empty, I fell against the wall next to me, curling in a ball, my body shaking with dry, silent sobs.

I heard a knock on the door, and Luna's high pitch voice came from the other side "Lilia dear? Are you alright?" "Leave her alone" I heard Faye's deep voice say "she just needs time." Footsteps faded, and I was alone again.

The footsteps came back later, and I assumed it was Luna telling me to come out. The door to my room opened, and in the doorway of the bathroom was Jace

. He kneeled down next to me, pulling down a damp wash cloth from the counter. He lifted my head up and cleaned the vile substance from the surface of my face, combing his fingers through my hair to untangle the knots.

We sat in silence for a minute, before he said "So you're the famous Lily." He stated. I raise an eyebrow "I was expecting you to be more… perfect, considering how much my brother talked about you." I felt the blood rush to my ears and I looked down, a small wistful smile playing on my lips.

"You okay," I asked, my voice small and squeaky. Jace laughs a mirthless laugh "Am I okay? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I gave him a playful glare, but said "You are just like Devon. You keep everything bottled up inside, until you one day you explode. Now," I say, "Tell me what's up."

"I'm nervous, alright? I'm scared, for you, me and our brothers." He said exasperatedly.

I lay a hand on his shoulder "You'd be a fool if you weren't." He smiles at me gratefully and says

"You should get some rest, before we get to the capitol." I nod and we both come out of the bathroom, Jace waves and leaves my room, clicking the door shut.

I sigh and collapse, finding comfort in a dreamless sleep.

**So, I know you all my think I'm a butt head, but I'm not posting another chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews, please! Just please send a review, it is vastly appreciated and I want to know if I've lost my only three reviewers. I'm sorry I didn't get to all the characters, but they will all be introduced soon. Promise. **

**Over and out, -BRR**


	4. District 1

**2K chapter! YEAH! So, I'll admit, the last chapters have been a lot of stalling. I had like 0 clue have what the heck I was doing, but I got it figured out now! Thank for the only three people who reviewed, reminds me SOME PEOPLE like my writing. I'm going down the list of tributes and doing the reaping etc. By the way the DISTRICT POINT CHART FOR SENDING STUFF TO TRIBUTES WILL BE UP SHORTLY ON MY BIO! I do not own Hunger Games, and if I did, Prim would be alive:'(**

**Ok here are Districts ones reaping, goodbyes and such!**

**Lissa Point of View**

My life was simple. Get up, survive, and go to sleep. Easy, simple, just the way I like it. I rolled out of my bed, so I was sitting. I had the nightmare again, the one of parents.

I stood up and stretched, smoothing out my hair as I mentally prepare myself. _Another day in fabulous District 1!_ I think bitterly. Sure, I fared better than any other runaway orphans in District 1, but some people pompous attitudes make me want to leave to 12. Or should I say, 11, now that 12s gone.

I turn to look out the huge window and sigh as I look out at the bustling streets. I brush my teeth, spitting out the disgusting cotton candy flavored toothpaste. Trying to run a comb through my dark, red streaked hair, I realize my fight against the knots in my hair was futile, and settled for a neat pony.

I walk around the house, knocking on doors to make sure everyone was awake. "I'm up!" came from Abby's room, my twin. I knock on the door across from her, met with a groan. "Eddie! Get your lazy ass out of bed," I yell. "I don't want to!" Eddie yells back childishly.

I sigh and barge into his room, which was a pigsty by the way, and find his head face down beneath a pillow. "Eddie, aren't supposed to be the adult? Get up!" Yep, Eddie was the eldest, but that doesn't mean he's the most mature. He's 21 and I'm getting him up! Even 16 year old Serena, who's two years younger than me, is more mature than him!

"I have coffee brewing," I bribed. Eddie shot up, his dark hair sticking up, making him look like a mad man. "I'll be out in 5." He says. I smile, satisfied and move on to waking up the other two, Damien and Serena.

Damien was awake, bouncing a rubber ball on the ceiling. I told him we had five minutes, and he only nodded. I look at him one last time, hesitating to leave. Damien was always close with our parents, and he still hasn't gotten over it, even ten years later.

I shut the door and go into Serena's room. She was lying in bed, sound asleep. Kneeling next to her bed, I smile faintly as I stroked her hair. Secretly, she was my favorite. Even though she's grown up, she still is my little girl. Some people can call me cold hearted, but that's because they don't truly know me. My friends even find me distant. In order to know me, you'd have to be my family.

Serena's eyes opened, her eye lids still drooping. "Hey," I say, more tenderly than I usually do, "Time to get up." Serena groans and mutters "No…" I laugh my rare, non-sarcastic laugh.

"Another day," I said, shaking her "time to get up and face it." She groans again but sits up and says, "Fine," her dark blue eyes staring into mine. See, I always envied her eyes; hers were beautiful, trusting and full of peace. Mine were sliver-blue, a harsher, and more malicious look.

Shooting a smile I go back out and went to the kitchen, where I started brewing the promised coffee. "Good morning District 1!" A loud obnoxious voice blared through the town speakers, scaring the heck out me.

I jump and the boiling water splashes onto my skin. Muttering curses I set down the pot, turning on the cold water and sticking my hand under it, the cool water calming my angry skin. "Come to the main square in 5 minutes! And make sure to wear something fabulous!" Velvet says, putting emphasis on the last word. I roll my eyes; Velvet was such a Capitol junkie.

Deciding I needed to change, I went back to my room, putting on matching blue blouse, skirt and sandals, along with my moon locket. My fingers brushed against the locket hanging around my neck, cold and smooth against my skin, the last gift from my mother. I shake my head, as if trying to shake out the memories, and go to see if everyone was ready. They all sat in the foyer, and I asked "Ready?" they all nodded.

**Dmitri POV:** I woke to the loud annoying voice of Velvet, telling us meet at the town square. A groan escapes my lips, who even wakes up this early? Oh yeah, the people that work like a slave for those stupid factory jobs. Grabbing my covers and pulling them over my head, I continue trying to deny the fact it was morning.

My door clicks open and before I can react, my face was smashed into the floor, my entire mattress flipped over. "Time to get up, lazy bones. You heard the crazy woman, got to go to the main square." Now you might imagine that it was my 22 year old brother, Sirius, the responsible, mature adult. _Ha!_ Sirius hasn't been mature a day in his life! It was my dear little sister Kurenai.

I grumble, sitting up just to see my sister closing the door behind her. Lugging myself up, I throw on something I hope looks nice, before making my way into our bathroom. Sirius was in there too, looking as bedraggled as me. "Why'd we have to have a Peace Keeper for a sister?" Sirius whines. There's faint shout outside of "I heard that!"

I laugh, combing a brush through my tangled hair. "Dang boy you need a haircut! You could probably pass as a girl with that hair doo!" I roll my eyes and put hair up into a ponytail.

Sirius looks me over, holding in laughter "Really, Dmitri, Blue boxers?" I blush up to my ear tips; I had forgotten to put on pants! I look at Sirius and smirk "At least I'm not wearing tighty-whiteys." I retorted. Sirius looked down in horror, seeing as he got dressed half asleep and had no shorts on either.

We both made a mad dash to our room, while Kurenai was yelling "OH GOD, I'M BLIND" from behind us. A smirk crosses my face; scar sister for life, done! I mentally check that off my list.

Putting on dark blue jeans, I make sure I had all clothing, and tucking my snake locket from sight. I had gotten teased for wearing it as a kid, but no one knew that it was my only possession back then. Well, those bullies ended up in the hospital for three weeks, so I think they learned their lesson.

The three of us made our way to the town square, Sirius joining the adults, and Kurenai and I checking in. I recognized the procedure and realized that it was the reaping, or as we call it in District 1, the volunteering.

Kurenai snorted and asked "Will you stop playing that stupid game this year? It's idiotic and dangerous!" She was referring to a traditional District 1 game, volunteering. For a lot of kids like me, we fake volunteer, just to see the real volunteers freak out because they might not get picked. Their faces are always hilarious!

"Come on that's the only fun part of the Hunger Games!" I defended. Kurenai rolled her eyes and muttered "Idiots."

We made our way to lines, spacing out as they read the Peace Treaty and all, having heard it so many times. "Now do we have any volunteers?" Velvet asked. I snap back into focus, listening for the dimwitted girl tribute's name.

"Umm, you there, with the black and red hair" Velvet said pointing at someone. For one horrific moment, I thought she pointed at Kurenai. Then I saw a girl my age making her way to the stage, and I deflated in relief. The girl smiled cockily while announcing her name, and I knew she would have no problem in the games.

As a hunter, I recognized her form and stance, how she held herself; strong and powerful. Looking over her physical, and I noted her toned arm muscles; she was no stranger to weapons.

But also as a hunter, I was familiar with the looked that flashed across her face momentarily; the look I've seen in prey. The girl, Lissa I think, hadn't thought she'd be picked. _Well then_, I think mercilessly, _sucks for you._

"Now for the boys" Velvet said, her entire body a tinged red color. "Is there any volunteers?" I shout along with the boys, laughing as I do so.

"You!" she shouts, beckoning in my direction. I turn to see who the poor sucker is, and find everyone looking at me. Wait, did she mean me! I turn back to the stage and find her looking intently at me.

Controlling my face, I do not dare to show the flash of uncertainty and present myself as ruthless, heartless killing machine. "What is your name dear?" she asks.

I scan the town square for a camera, and spot one zooming in on my face. Glaring at the camera, I feel my eyes burning with rage. "Dmitri Belikov," I say my voice stone cold and chilling.

Without Velvet even telling us, Lissa and I turn to each other and shake hand and Velvet's squeaky voice yelled out "Our tributes Lissa and Dmitri for 76th Annual Hunger Games!"

**~Time Skip~**

I paced back and forth inside my room on the train.

Goodbyes had been easy. Of course there was a great deal anxiousness and sadness, but there was little to worry about. I am a hunter, a predator, a killer. No matter how many training schools can go to, not matter how many weapons you learn to wield, nothing can prepare you for the first kill, animal or human. I know how to fight with no weapons; I've killed animals with only a heavy stone before. Nothing can prepare you for those moments in the arena but actually having them in the wild.

No, I wasn't worried about that. It was how had come to visit me.

_**Flashback:**_ My friend Danny had just left the room and I relaxed back into the cushioned chair. No one left to say goodbye to. Soon the Peace Keepers will come to get me to the train, and there will be cameras.

I prepare myself to look cold and calculating, when I hear the door open. I lifted my gaze to see who is there, and my jaw drops.

There stood the last person I ever wanted to see.

It was my mother.

I hadn't seen her face for 10 years, only two months after Dad had died. She packed up her stuff, took our money and left in the dead of night, and we woke up parentless.

She had left a letter, but Sirius burned it before I could read it. For many sleepless nights, seven year old Kurenai would wake up screaming for her mother, and I'd have to comfort her. I'd never forgive this bitch for what she did to my family, leaving us broken and torn.

She looked different, sunken cheeks, wrinkle lines, and a much fuller belly than I've ever had. But all in all, she still has the same blonde hair and sliver green eyes as before.

She holds her arms out and approaches me "Dmitri," she coons, encasing me in her arms. I stiffen at her touch, and almost growl at her voice. A voice I hadn't heard in ten years. "Get off me" I growl.

She releases me, still smiling. I immediately knew she needed something, the way she smiled gave it away. "What do you want" I say, deathly calm. "Why would you ask that, sweetie?" She asked, sickly sweet.

"Get out" I say, staring at the ground. "Dmitri-""No. Get out, now. You abandon us and now you decide to show up? Get out of here, and I don't ever want to see your face again." "Now that's no way to speak to your mother." She says, like scolding a young child.

"I may have to stay with your siblings for a while-" "DO NOT TOUCH MY FAMILY. I swear to god I will personally rip out your throat." Still, Zoe was unfazed and said politely "Goodbye son," and kissed him on the cheek, strutting out.

**(**_**Flashback over)**_

I shudder just at the memory of that. All I can do is pray she doesn't come near my family. My mother has a charismatic influence and most people would surrender to her, so god knows what power she has. I heard a knock on my door and a voice saying "Hey Dmitri, the re-runs are on." "No thanks" I tell Lissa "I'll stay here." And worry the crap out mind, I added silently.

**Lissa POV:** I shrug at the boys answer, and walk back down the hallway. Wonder what's up with him. I clench my teeth at the worry laced in my thoughts. He's probably planning my death right now I chide myself.

I wonder back to the dining car where the Panem anthem was playing, Velvet bouncing along with the tune. I sit down and wait for the reaping recaps, averting my eyes when District one appeared. As soon as the cheering crowd noises change into quite ones, I lift my head.

My eyes scan the crowd of easy-going teenagers and children, and spot the only uneasy person, a blonde haired, blued eyed girl. She hardly looked lethal, but nervous as heck.

The Peace Treaty is read and they ask for volunteers. Many of the buff, trained girls jump to the option of being the District 2 Hunger Games tribute.

The anxious girl made eye contact with a male victor on stage, Rich Jareau I believe, and the victor gave her a curt nod. As soon as the girl said "I volunteer," Their Capitol junkie, Silvia, pointed to her.

Her face betrays nothing, but her eyes show the true horror she feels. She tells her name, Jennifer Jareau, and my icy heart softens with pity. Poor girl, her own father probably forced her into it, for 'family honor' or what bull they tell her.

The boy tribute on the other hand, seems quite pleased that he was chosen. He tells his name, Colt, and the crowd goes wild. The images fade away into the train station, where they were getting on.

The girl looked neutral, but I notice her red rimmed eyes, threating tears. Colt looked the same as before; arrogant and annoying. The image fizzled out and was replaced with a tense District three.

The rest of the reaping dragged on, two people pulling a Katniss Everdeen; not a very smart idea. I sigh and retreat back to my room, preparing myself for the torture to come.

**Third person:** The conference room was barren and deserted besides the two men.

One with a small, old, slender frame and snow-white hair, very appropriate considering his name was Cornelius Snow. The other was hidden under a black coat and a black hat, obscuring all sight of him. Snow laid out the files in front of the man in black, which he inspected.

There in the portfolios were two separate pictures, one of a young man with long hair and green sliver eyes, and a girl with dark hair that had streaks of red in it.

A sadistic smile crossed the man's face.

"They're perfect."

**Love it, hate it? TELLL MEE! **

**Desperate for reviewers,**

**-BRR **


	5. District 2

**Okay, this chapter is long over due so her it is: DISTRICT TWO!**

I've dreaded this day more than any other in my life. I trained, practiced, and learned how to survive this. Now I have to face the Hunger Games.

I've evaded it as long as I could, and now dad finally noticed, noticed how I never put my heart into training and how I never volunteered. Dad, oh what has gotten into your head?

Mom always told me that when he won the Games, he never wanted anything to do with them and hated them with every fiber of his being. But to me, he seems to like them so much he is willing to send in his own daughter to be slaughtered like an animal.

I just don't know what's gotten in to him now. I mean, I love my dad and all, but I'm afraid he's losing it! Whenever I try to relax, he tells me to go and practice my archery, and when I try and read a book, he rips it out of my hands and replaces it with a plant guide.

I just wanted to act like a normal sixteen year old, like the ones I've heard about in my books, not the Career from District 2.

See, my father forces me volunteer each year, but I skip out and don't even say a word. When I don't get in, he just pats me on the back and says "Maybe next year" or "It is okay kiddo." It sounds like he's taking to a kid who lost a race, not evaded a death sentence.

I took a last look in the mirror, making sure that I was presentable. To me, I looked barely recognizable. My blond hair was combed to perfection, silky and soft, not the familiar tussle of blonde hair I pulled back into a ponytail each morning.

My complexion was pale, scrubbed to a smooth, delicate look. Where had all my freckles gone over the years, where did the acne spots that popped up randomly go? My eyes, a deep blue I inherited from my mother, where framed with dark lashes that were not my own transparent ones, they had been painted on with a tool my mother had called mascara.

I couldn't help but stare at the reflection. Who on earth was the girl in the glass staring back me? It was teenager with velvety skin and silky hair that I didn't own; the girl in the mirror was a glamorous killer in the making.

But yet her eyes blinked when mine did and her hands moved with mine, touching the cool surface of the mirror with my palm, almost expecting to feel warm flesh.

"Jennifer! Hurry up in there; we're going to be late!" I heard my mother yell. I fixed my green dress one last time and flung open the door, walking as quickly as possible to the living room where my family was.

Dad was waiting impatiently as mom tried to calm him down, and little Cody was bugging his twin Astor. I was very grateful that Astor and Cody were too young to enter, because if they weren't they may share the same pressures as Matt and I do, to become the family pride by both being a male or female tribute.

Speaking of Matthew, I hadn't noticed was leaning against the door silently, in that, what Astor and Cody calls it, ninja way of his. We both made eye contact, making sure our unspoken agreement was still there.

We both had made a silent agreement a long time ago during the time Dad began to train us that if one of us was picked, the other one would never go in, that someone needed to take care of the family. Sure, I was a year younger than Matthew, but he understood that I was very capable of being responsible.

I gave him a curt nod, which returned, and Dad finally realized I was there. "Well there you are! Took you long enough to get out of there!" he scowled, before saying "well, there's no use hanging around here any longer! Let's get a move on!"

We went outside one by one, until my dad caught my arm. "No funny business alright?" he asked in a low voice. I nodded, and he let my forearm go, as I walked out to join the rest of my family.

We stroll down the street from Victors Village toward the town square, me 'accidentally' tripping, delaying having to arrive at my potential death sentence. My dad though just picked me up and dusted off my dress then continued walking.

By the time I checked in, my heart was pounding wildly as I moved amongst the chatting teenagers until I crashed into a pair of kids.

"Oh sorry I-" I began, until looked up at who crashed into. "Astor? Cody? What are you guys doing here?" I asked the pair. Astor and Cody were clinging together; Astor a little pale because of her fear of blood was shown when she must've checked in.

Cody answered my question "Daddy told us that we'd be with the big kids in here his year!" Astor nodded in verification. I brought the little guys close to me, hugging them as they clung to my waist happily, unlike my fearfulness.

My initial thought was my dad had really lost it this time. That was until I looked around and saw younger kids around the twins' age standing around, clinging to older siblings or wandering around the crowd aimlessly, some seemed lost and confused.

A cold feeling horror washed over me as I realized that they maybe are supposed to be here after all. I let them go, kneeling to their height.

"Okay guys, when Silvia taps the microphone I'm going to need you to go and stand with the other little kids okay?" I ask.

They both nod and I feel relief until I hear Astor says "Then we shout out like the other people right?" she asked innocently. "No!" I yell quickly, almost scaring them.

I breathe in deeply, trying to withhold my panic. "No," I say, much more gently this time "Do not say a word the entire time okay? Just stay silent whatever you do." I say, worry beginning to seep into my words. Thankfully they both nod understanding me. I sigh in relief; kissing them both on the forehead even when Cody cringed away, saying "Cooties!" I laugh, partly bitter and partially genuine.

They run off, hand and hand, as I stood to my full height; a short height, but better than nothing. Panic and worry filled my mind and I attempted to focus on something else so I wouldn't slip into bad thoughts, but it was all in vain as I fell into the terror of my mind.

Gory scenes were reeling in my head; blood, death, tears, dad, Matt, Snow, Katniss- Katniss.

My frazzled brain managed to focus on that one name that rang tantalizingly in my ears; Katniss, Katniss. My dislike for her couldn't hold a candle to my hate for Snow, but it still taunted my mind.

She was the reason we were here to today, she was the reason District 12 was gone, she's the reason there's a rebellion, she's the reason my little siblings are endanger, she's the reason my brother's best friend didn't make it home, she is reason why it's all happening!

I mean, I'm all up for no Capitol by why now when we'd all suffer? Why not destroy the Hunger Games somewhere less… public?

The hatred coursing through my body almost drowned out my fear, almost but not quite. The tapping of a microphone snapped me out of my angry haze as Silvia, a woman with purple locks of hair, sliver nails to match her dress and eye lashes, and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone! We are gathered here to choose two valiant soldiers to stand for District 2 in the 76th Annual Hunger Games. As you can tell, we've extended our ages to give everyone a fair shot at honoring their district. Happy Hunger Games everyone!"

The overly cheery woman stepped down from the microphone, letting Mayor Shackle read off the Peace Treaty, a document my father made me memorize long ago. I spaced out, standing there like a statue until the Mayors boring, lifeless tone ceased to speak.

I look up at Silvia pouncing on the microphone. "Well it's time to choose our two volunteers!" she squeaked excitedly "Now, ladies first!" she said.

I made eye contact with my dad, who's standing with the other victors, giving me a nod.

"Do we have any volunteers?" she asked. I delayed my yelling along with the others, hoping that some eager girl would get chosen. "You!" she shouted, pointing one manicured finger at… me?

My pupils widened. Oh no, oh no! It's impossible! There's no way! _Calm down Jen,_ a voice in my head said,_ keep a straight face and go up to the podium._

Every step I took was agonizing and by the time I made it up the steps, I was losing my cool.

The same thoughts ran through my head; 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to-''shut up!' I internally screamed at myself. I was snapped out of my reverie by Silvia's cheerful voice "Congratulations! What would name happen to be dearie?" she asked.

I couldn't muster a cocky attitude or a murderous one, so I went for blank and emotionless. "Jennifer Jareau" I say, my voice as flat and dull as my facial expression, the crowd clapping and cheering.

I made eye contact with my dad as he was nodding approvingly. My eyes flitted back to the audience as Silvia spoke again. "Now do we have a volunteer for the boys?" she asked, and was immediately replied to by dozens upon dozens of volunteers.

"You there!" Silvia piped up; pointing a random boy I couldn't see. The crowd parted and made a cheering pathway for a blue haired, green- eyed boy.

_Oh dear god why?_ I complained inside my head. _Why Colt Niles of all people?_ Colt Niles was about the hugest jerk on the face of the earth. Not only was he cocky, rich, selfish _bastard, _but he also made it his personal duty to infuriate my friends and I, plus to make my life as hard as possible.

So he swaggered to the stage, oozing egotism, and took his place next to me. _Well, at least that's one person I won't be to guilty killing, _I thought to myself. "What's your name young man?" Silvia asked, batting her eye lashes at him. _Oh great, _I thought bitterly, _he's charmed our Capitol Junkie._

Colt gave her a sly smirk before turning to the audience and announcing "Colt Niles" throwing out one of his heart aching grins. Close to all of the girls swooned with the exception of me, who just scowled at the back of his head.

"Well than, good luck to you both and may the odds be ever in your favor. I present to you the tributes of District 2!" The crowd erupted in cheering and clapping, Colt sending the crowd his charming smile, before turning it on me. I scowled at him and sighed internally; this was going to be a very long day.

Clot POV:

I sit in the small room they gave me for saying goodbye. My parents had already come to congratulate me, along with my friends and numerous ex-girlfriends. I didn't have one now; I always break up with my girls around this time so I can have no reigns on how far I can flirt with audience if I got in the Games.

I drum my fingers along the velvet couch, wondering what was taking them so long. Everyone I know is done and _that_ girl can't have that many friends. He'd already be friends with her right now if she was that popular. Either way, I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in no time. All the girls end up that way, even her.

That's when I heard the shouting from next door. It was too muffled to make out what they were saying, so I crept to the wall and put my ear next to it.

"Dad" an eerily calm voice said "I do not want to be in the Games. I never had and never will." The girl said. I drew back in shock.

Why wouldn't anyone want to be in the Hunger Games? It's a huge honor to be in it! Well, I understand if you're one of those underfed shrimps from 11, you wouldn't stand a chance. But I recognized this girl from training, and she could definitely throw a punch or shoot an arrow. Not that I'm concerned that she might beat me; I'm too incredible for that.

I shook my head in confusion before putting my ear back to the wall. "… Have Fae? I don't want you coaching me, ever." And the next voice I heard was new, a deep voice that can only belong to her father "I'm sorry, but Fae is already coaching district 7's tributes, she cannot sponsor you."

"What?" the girl asked slightly enraged. A sigh came from the room before the girl said "Never mind," her voice quick and sharp "But I just have one question for you. Why? Why did you make me do this? Why is it so important to for me to be in the games? And don't give me that 'family pride' bull crap. We both know it is a complete lie."

"Jen, it's much more-" the sound of hinges creaking and a brand new voice saying "Time's up" ended the conversation. I sat there, thunderstruck at what I just witnessed. Someone from District 2 despising the fact they have to be in the Games? We have to practically step on each other's necks to get this spot! And she just gets it unwillingly? There has to be a rig here somewhere, there is no way she got picked randomly.

I didn't have much time to ponder my thoughts as the doors to my room were slammed open. I leapt straight up in the air, trying to distance myself from the wall as much as possible.

A plethora of Peace Keepers crowded in my room, the head of the group narrowing her eyes suspiciously at me. I hardly contained a gulp at her scrutinizing look, but she motioned to the door anyway.

I was heavily guarded with Peace Keepers on all sides of me as we exited the building. Even before we came to the bottom of the stairs, reporters pounced on me. I smirked, basking in the attention I was getting.

I looked to my left where the girl tribute was standing, equally as guarded. Her body language showed she was rather uncomfortable and awkward with all the reporters flying around her like buzzards. Her face however was cold and stony, but her eyes were a whole other story.

Blue fire raged in her eyes as different emotions crossed them; anger, resentment, confusion, fear and a certain type of remorse. It was impossible to decode them all, and when her eyes met mine, it was filled with one recognizable feeling; loathing.

What did I do to make her hate me so much? I never did understand girls like her, like why did she hate me? Why does she hate the Games? After a brief walk to the train, we are motioned to get on board. I gracefully leapt up the stairs in a split second and like the gentleman I was, offered my hand to help her up.

Red faced and rebellious, she glared at me while stomping up the stairs defiantly. As soon as the metal door slid back into its place, my façade stopped unlike her attitude. She plopped herself down on the couch, still scowling.

"So" I say "I'm Colt and you are…?" I trailed off, waiting for her answer. "Jennifer Ja- Jeras, Jennifer Jeras." She says, stumbling around her last name. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't press.

"But it's not like you're going to remember it" she says, her anger back in place "your little goldfish mind will forget it in a few seconds," she snorts.

"Jennifer" I mused "What a weird name." Jennifer turned as bright red as the blood that was boiling in her veins "At least my name doesn't mean baby horse" she sneers. It's was my turn to flush.

She continued "My name was actually very popular before Panem." Silence overcame us both as we processed what she had just said. Why would a Panem loving, Hunger Games raving father name his child a non-Panem name?

The spell was broken as I mumbled "Still stupid." Jennifer rolled her eyes but looked relieved that I interrupted her thoughts. Honestly, even I was grateful that I disrupted the awkward silence.

"By the way, the little trick with your last name Jennifer" "Jen" she said suddenly, "Don't call me Jennifer. My friends call me JJ, but since we are not friends, it's Jen to you." "Okay, _Jennifer_" I said with emphasis, grinning at the way I made her teeth grind with anger "I know your last name is not Jeras. Your father is a Victor, but I just don't know which one."

"How'd you-" she stopped herself short this time. Jen turned red and I could almost see the steam pouring from her ears "You little eavesdropper!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, love, I can't help the fact I have great hearing." I smirked. "Or putting your ear to the wall." She said cheekily. My grin dropped. "I did not!" I protested, although it was true. "Now who's the liar?" Jen teased.

I was losing patience in this little game and said "Don't avoid the question, _Jennifer, _what is your last name?" I demanded. Jen rolled her eyes and sighed, opening her mouth to give in and answer, when suddenly her jaw clamped tight and she said. "No."

I wanted to scream in frustration. Why wouldn't she tell me her bloody last name?! It's not like I'm stripping her of her secrets! Why does she have to be so dang stubborn? I glared at her; telling her that I had not given up and the game would not be done until I won. I always won.

"So," I said, sitting on the same couch as her "What are we supposed to do on this _long_ journey?" I asked in along drawl that girls died for. Her head snapped towards me, cerulean flames of hate raging in her eyes.

"Number one," she said, with the bone chilling calm voice of hers "Don't bug me. Number two; don't pry or peep on me. Number three, if you get invade my personal bubble" she said, tracing an imaginary circle around herself "Then my fist with invade your face."

"Oh come on Jennifer" I began, leaning closer to her. _Crack!_ The sound of her fist hitting my face echoed around the empty room. I grasped my face in shock, already feeling a bruise forming.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at her. Jen looked at me, her face placid and her eyes no longer blue flames but frozen daggers piercing my soul.

"I told you," She said as if talking to a child, "If you got in my bubble, I'd hit you. You did just that, so I returned the favor." Jen rose and announced "Tell the trainers I'll be in my room." After the command, she got up and left.

I made my way over to where the ice bucket was, taking a silky white napkin and piling the already melting ice into it. Carefully, I folded it into a nice ice bag, tying it off. I sighed and put the ice to my face. Somehow, I know this will be the first punch of many to come.


	6. District 3

**OK people, this A/N is MADATORY to read. **

**Now I've been having doubts about this story, and the fact anyone is reading it. See, last time a updated I didn't get a single review. So, unless 2 people review I AM QUITTING THE STORY. Remember folks MORE THAN ONE PERSON. And please don't think "Oh someone else will do it." Please, you don't even have to put anything important! You can just put 'POTATO' and I'll be happy! Please, I do like writing this story I just want to know if anyone's listening. Here you go, **

Fixia:

Running. That was the only thing on my mind, trying to put as much distance from them as I could.

The tall trees that surrounded me stuck out their branches at an unfortunate length that smacked my face, leaving scrapes behind. The rugged terrain of the forest floor was littered with rocks and sticks, the only thing my bare feet managed to step on. Not that it bothered me now anyway; I was trying too hard to get away.

The plain white hospital gown I was wearing did very little to protect me from the harsh cold. The inhuman howls of my predators chill me to the bone even more than the rapid wind hitting my face. The moon was full and my escape seemed uncertain.

I thought at last I was free when I made it to the clearing, but I had to skid to a stop as I found myself at a gigantic river. _Water…_ I thought, looking at the raging waves of bubbles and rapids as flashes of blue darkness overcoming my mind. I held my head and sunk to my knees as panic overcame my mind.

_Water,_ the word swam through my mind, and went as quickly as it came. _Water. Spark, Lightning, Panic, scream. Gone. Back. Living. Dead. _ I screamed as the sheer terror claimed my mind, the words becoming harsher.

The Retrievers surrounded me. _No escape_, I heard. I didn't know where it came from, it didn't seem spoken but the doubled voices seemed foreign to my mind. _Hopeless, _they echoed.

In what seemed slow motion, a Retriever held up his dark gun and let fire a single sliver dart no doubt filled with poison. I sat there, like I was tethered to the ground and watched as it moved through the air in slow motion, as if everything was moving in gelatin but me.

I felt the sliver tip prick my forehead. My eyes closed…

"Fixia" a soft, sweet voice said. _Huh?_ I thought as my eyes reopened, revealing not the hunters nor the lake but a plain white ceiling above me and itchy cotton sheets drenched in sweat pushed aside my bed.

I twitched with the unfamiliarity and looked left in right rapidly, my heart beating. Was this real? Who's to say anything's real? I asked myself. Somehow I know this question is one I often ask daily.

Two faces come into view. One is an elderly woman with gray hair that it's cut so it never goes past her neck. The kind looking woman has blue caring eyes that seem familiar. But is her kind eyes all an act? Is this all real? I asked myself. I scurried to the edge of my bed, my back pushing on the cold wall as I desperately searched for a way out.

"Fixia" the same voice said, coming from the other person, "It's all right." The second one was a young girl with soft hair that looked like a golden waterfall and kaleidoscope eyes. Her look was concerned and I saw a flash of something I recognized on her face.

It was a feeling that I've had before, the feeling of doubt and anxiety. She was like me! She knew what this was like.

"Fixia, it's just me, Lexus. Remember? It's just Ms. Hastings." The elderly woman was dressed in white medical robes that smelt of antiseptics. I remember that smell faintly and whatever memory it was wasn't pleasant. I felt fear wash over me as the old woman, still oblivious to this, stepped closer.

My breaths turned into hyperventilation and the tempo of my heart quickened to an erratic pace. The other girl though, Lexus, realized this. "Ms. Hastings, back way." The old woman ignored her though and came closer, pulling out a small syringe.

I whimpered at the sight of the needle and pressed myself more flat instinctively. "Helga," Lexus said in a threating tone. Ms. Hastings happy act dropped.

"She needs to be administered morphine before she goes into shock." "The only thing causing her to go into shock is you," Lexus growled back. I nodded my head vigorously; anything that'd get that woman away from me I'll agree with.

The woman scowled and said "I'll be back," and left the small, sterilized room. Lexus sighed in relief as I left out a breath. "You wouldn't believe how much of a piece of work she is," Lexus laughed weakly.

I still sat there like a deer in head lights. Lexus noticed this and crept towards me cautiously. "Fixia," she said, "don't you remember where you are?" I shook my head. Lexus sat at the foot of my bed. "I suspected so. Here, let me give you the quick version."

"Your name is Fixia Hale. You are 15 years old. You live in Panem District 3. This is a hospital remember? You had an accident two years ago in the factory with the cooling system and a broken tesla motor.

They've kept you here for recovery and…" Lexus hesitated before saying "observation," she said carefully, but I got the feeling that wasn't all they were doing to me.

"I'm Lexus Tinstone. I've been your best friend since you were checked in. Is it all coming back yet?" It was indeed returning to Fixia, the accident, coming here, but what happened yesterday and other days in the lab, not so much.

'_What lab?'_ I asked myself. Wasn't I in a hospital? My head hurt as my brain pounded against my skull, desperately searching for a memory to stand by that thought. Nothing came up, only vague memories of white coats and hypodermic needles.

I nodded at Lexus nervously and asked "What was I diagnosed with?" My voice was much fresher than I expected it to be. It felt to me that my throat was hoarse and my voice unused, but it sounds as if I am loquacious.

I frowned at myself. Where had I learned to be so smart? I don't remember ever being taught those words in our lessons at school. Once again I reached into the depths of my mind and was blocked by a fuzzy, blurry wall. What was it that made certain memories unreachable?

"They say you've got post traumatic distress syndrome from your accident. It's also given you ADD, a small amount of dyslexia, a dose of paranoia and in theory some short term memory loss. Well, that and chronic nightmares and a first class awesomeness syndrome." Lexus said, her face lighting up at the end of the small speech.

"So, I take it there's something amiss- I mean, wrong, with you?" I asked, trying to keep my advanced vocabulary a bit of a secret. Lexus shrugged, "I'm a doctor's daughter, although I do have some ADHD and insomnia."

I took note of her heavily bagged eyes and slouching form, as if she would give out in any second to her exhaustion. Lexus was also drumming her fingers on her sides impatiently and would look away now and then. I could tell she wasn't lying. But why was I getting the feeling she wasn't telling me everything?

"Todays the reaping," Lexus said, interrupting my thoughts "And like Etona says, 'Wear something gorgeous!'" Lexus said in Etona's annoying capitol accent. I cracked a smile while remembering our little joke.

"The dresses are in the bottom right cabinet," Lexus continued, jerking her head at the porcelain white counter top with a tap and cabinets below, "I'm going to go get Alex up and ready, god knows I'll have to wrestle her into a dress." I laughed, half glad that I was remembering this Alex girl.

Lexus shut the door of the room on her way out, leaving me utterly alone. I trudged out of my bed and to the where the dresses were kept.

Pulling out on of the most modest dresses I could find, I slipped it on. There was only one mirror in this room, a small hand-held one with a, you guessed it, white handle. The only thing that seemed to have color was I and an awfully plain, shapeless and scratchy brown dress.

I held up the small mirror and wasn't surprised at what I saw. If memory serves correct, which it might not, it took me a long while to get used to seeing my hair like this. I reached up my hand to ruffle my mousey brown, now pixie cut hair.

It was cut very much like a man's hair; I remember my reasoning for cutting it off. _It's a useless space taker;_ I had said, _does nothing but cripple my abilities to fight and weighs me down. __What about beauty?_ Lexus asked in return.

But it was in vain for beauty was the same to me as long hair; Unpractical. Even then, I had tried to help my distraught friend by telling her that I'd look just fine with short hair. I wasn't just saying that either. I think I coincided with my blue eyes just fine.

I imagined how I may look to people; a pale frail girl with mousey hair and a constant twitch. But as I've learned, looks can be very deceiving.

I opened up the sanitary room into a white hall way where other children were moaning and screaming "I don't want to go!" as desperate workers tried to prepare the children's wing to go to the reaping.

I walked among the chaos, looking for Alex's room. Sure enough, as soon as I got to room 401 I heard: "Alex! Put on the dress!" Lexus yelled. "NEVER!" A vigilant response came and was followed with a crash. I couldn't keep a grin from my face as I shook my head, thinking _Good old Alex. _

Opening the door, I stepped into World War 4. Alex was balanced on the post of her bed half crouched, a steel pole in her hand, glaring at the pink dress in Lexus's hands.

Alex had her hair out of its usual braid, the dark tendrils of hair spilling in her face and down her back, her sliver-gray eyes burning with hate. "There is no way in Panem I am wearing _that_," she snarled, looking at the pink thing.

Pink was Alex's least favorite hue; she swears the devil's room is painted that color. Not to mention she loathed dresses and anything feminine.

Alex was the only person who encouraged her short hair, and would've done the same but the hospital made sure she'd never come in contact with anything sharp enough.

On that thought, where exactly did she get a steel pole?

"Alex, come on," Lexus groaned, "You need to get ready!" "Hey," I cut in, drawing their attention to me "why don't we compromise? Alex has to wear a dress," Alex made a noise of protest "but she gets to choose which one."

Alex thought about it and hesitated before saying "Fine, but only because I rather choose than be forced into _that_ by Helga." Alex huffed and dropped the pole, sulking over to the dress drawers, or at least where they should be.

Alex had her cabinets and drawers removed after she started to take out the metal pins that held them in place and pick the lock of her door. Alex had always been an escape artist and had pyromania with a tad of kleptomania, anger issues and insomnia as well, I remember.

Alex grabbed the most plain, ragged dress she could find; a grey one that could be reduced to shreds in ten seconds flat. Lexus whimpered at the sight, and begged Alex to at least let her do her hair.

Alex gave in, and Lexus went to work on her hair; twisting and braiding it. Lexus herself was in a soft peach dress that was cottony and rough like ours but still much prettier.

I smiled as I watched Alex begrudgingly had her hair done by Lexus who was humming to herself happily, going to work on her hair. The finish product was beautiful enough though, a braid wrapped around a bun, soft wisps of chocolate hair peeking out.

As much as Alex tried to deny it, everyone could recognize her potential beauty. Well, everyone but her could see it. Alex huffed as she grumbled "I feel violated." Lexus laughed and I let out a small giggle as Alex stomped to the door.

In gigantic bands the hospital children were marched to the town square, stilling moaning and groaning.

My friends and I, on the other hand, ran to the town as fast as I could. We were desperate for a breath of fresh air and to see life outside of the hospital. Even Lexus, who is not a patient, doesn't get out much.

Most of the town was barren and the few late people ducked into their houses while we walked by. Not that I blame them though. I mean, who wants to see or talk to mental children? It's just easier to avoid us.

We checked in at the last second, and by the time I made it to the crowd Etona was saying "It is now time to pick one man and woman to stand for District 3! Ladies first," she said, her neon blue curls bouncing in excitement as her green lips curled into a smile.

Etona dipped in her blue hand that was covered by a white glove to pull out a slip. Everyone knew her gloves were mandatory, because if she didn't wear them, her blue skin would begin to leak blue dye. Not that anyone mentioned this though.

Without even batting a single purple eye lash or looking down at the paper, Etona called out "Fixia Hale!" It sounded rehearsed and practiced. I narrowed my eyes at that, but made my way up to the stage.

An involuntary quiver rocked my fragile body as part of brain realized I was stepping up to my doom. But yet another part of my brain already knew this was going to happen. Some part of me knew that I was to be chosen. That part also knows this wasn't just by chance.

The crowd broke into whispers, some of which my hearing was able to capture. "That poor thing, she'll never stand a chance in the arena." "Thank god it wasn't me!" "At least no one's going to miss her." "Five bucks she dies first." "_Run." _

The last one wasn't as much as spoken, but thought. How could I hear that? Who said that? What said that? I asked these answerless, useless questions to myself until I made it all the way to the podium.

"Now for the boys," She said, pulling out another slip. Taking a moment to read it, unlike mine, Etona said "Twill Jameson." A boy with bright red hair and brown eyes behind glasses, only the age of 10, was pushed up the stairs. The poor boy was trembling!

"Here are our 76th annual Hunger Games tributes from District three!" I shook his already quaking hand, his big brown eyes from behind feeble glasses that were smudged and caked with dirt.

There was no way I'd kill this boy, and I seriously doubt he'll last long either. But as I said before, looks can be deceiving.

After the weak applause, I am taken to the small room for good byes. Despite my failures to remember my family, I know no one is coming to see me. I sat in silence as the clock ticked on until a loud shout of a Peace Keeper.

"Hey you can't-" The sentence was cut short by the loud thump of metal against skin. "Alex!" I heard Lexus cry. "You go, I'll hold them off!" I heard Alex say. The poor old oak door was flung open, almost off its hinges. Lexus rushed in and in the back ground I saw Alex go to work with a large steel rod on keeping the guards away.

"Fixia," Lexus cried, pulling me in a bone breaking hug. Tears had sprung from my friends eyes and were running down her cheeks. "There's not much time but there's so much I have to tell you," she whispered rapidly. "You aren't here by accident. This whole thing, the random Games and all have to do with what they discovered using _you._ You have to believe me when I say we are going to get you out of there. Fixia, just remember, sometimes your dreams are more real than out here." My blood ran cold.

"What? Lexus-" "Ah!" A strangled cry came from Alex outside. Lexus squeezed me into a hug one last time and slipped a small chain locket into my hand. "Don't lose it, Fixia. Alex and I miss you." Lexus was torn from my arms by a surly Peacekeeper as two others held me to the couch.

Lexus was dragged out of the room kicking and screaming while Alex was hoisted on someone's shoulder, her eyelids fluttering and a large red welt on her head. I struggled and screamed from underneath the Peacekeepers' grips until my friends were out of sight.

I slumped, defeated, and begun to let out body racking sobs. The Peacekeepers let go of me, and all I did was curl into a useless ball and sob. The two Peacekeepers swayed uncertainly, not sure of what to do with a mad, sobbing girl as myself.

Eventually an entire pack of Peacekeepers came to take me to the train. Among the crowds of reporters and District 3 citizens the mental case children were there. All of them were there, except Lexus and Alex.

I was shoved onto the train and fell unceremoniously to the ground. The boy was shoved in after me, the sleek metal door sliding close.

I got up and offered my hand to the boy. He looked up at me fearfully, as if he expected me to explode or go psychotic. I sighed "A hand isn't going to hurt you," He blushed scarlet and took my hand, letting me hoist him up.

"I'm Fixia." "Hi," he squeaked, "I'm Twill." "Well Twill, don't worry about me going crazy on you. I'm not that bad." Twill smiled nervously and nodded his head until I thought his brain was putty.

"Whoa there, calm down. We don't want you hurting your head," I laughed, crouching down to his height. "Your mind is the most important weapon of all," I whispered to him, smiling slightly.

Little did I know what those words would really mean in the Games.

**Well, there's your chapter. Now you know what you've got to do. Review, Review, review, REVIEW! :D**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2013 baby! **

**-Alex**


	7. Sneak Peak: Doctor

**Hey guys, I'm back**, **and I am going to need a bit of time to write the next reaping BUT since I love the three readers I still have, I've decided to give you a sneak peak of the storyline. So... 'Drum roll please'…. I give you…** BEHIND THE SCENES AT THE CAPITOL!

Third Person POV:

(1 Month before the reaping)

The Capitol city was bustling and murmuring about the sudden disappearance of the tributes during the Quarter Quell.

More importantly, they were gossiping about the lack of action The President has taken. In fact, he seemed quiet dormant and never came out to the public once.

But the pastel painted citizens didn't know about the plan their leader had up his sleeves.

Had anyone been paying attention to the President's mansion, they would have noticed President Coriolanus Snow himself escorted the man with the black clothes, hat and glasses through the rose gardens to the outside. Snow winced as the man trampled a rose underfoot, but he did not say a word.

The man walked with poise and posture, his hands promptly clasped behind his back, blue medical gloves covering them. The man and Snow stopped at a shuttle train that had its sliver doors gaping wide open, the sleek shiny body snaking into the distance.

"You are sure it will work?" Snow asked suspiciously. The man gave a curt nod. "Indeed, it will work. With the right blood samples, we will see if it's compatible with other subjects."

"How long until it's ready to be put into use?" the President asked. "One month." The man said, not skipping a beat, "It will come with your new shipment of Lotus roses. Although, I'd prefer that I administer it myself."

Snow nodded as the man boarded the train, zipping off into the broad horizon, to do god knows what.

-Time Skip 1 hour-

"Welcome back Director," The elderly woman said as the man with the blue gloves stepped of the train.

Night had just begun to fall, casting eerie shadows on the man's mysterious face as the skyline was painted with orange and pink. Not that the man had any care of the beauty of nature.

"Please Helga;" the man said dismissively, "I am but a doctor to you, none of that director nonsense. Do not try to pull the sweet face on me either, you know it is a hopeless effort. Now where is she?"

Helga smiled sweetly, or sadistically, the man could not tell which and said, "She's in room 701 with Cynthia and Bolton, Doctor." The Doctor nodded and started off in his stiff, brisk walk.

He ignored the tempting elevator that his tired feet called to and took the tiresome stairs. It was the only way one could get to the seventh floor.

After 7 flights of stairs, he came to what was a blocked off door that seemed to lead to the roof. Their cover story was that patients from the asylum might hurl themselves of the building if they are in need of intense psychological care.

The door was chained with rusty metal locks, molded wood and an alarm system that seemed ages out of date. But of course, this was all just an act.

Reaching to the metal wall beside the door, he searched his hand across the cool bolted steel until he came across a peeling piece of iron that was loose from its bolts.

The Doctor lifted it up the panel to reveal a spotless touchscreen out lined by white, much more technologically looking than anything else in the hospital. Tapping the screen, the monitor lighted up, revealing a complicated array of webs that ran across the screen.

Slowly and meticulously, the Doctor traced a pattern in the web as the pad analyzed his finger prints simultaneously. The door swung open and the Doctor stepped inside.

The room was filled with top-notch medical supplies and expensive LED lights that were all turned off as a whimpering sound echoed throughout the room.

The room was sparely light by the overhead examination light above an operation chair. Two figures in white lab coats stood over the chair, backs facing him as they went to work.

"Ahem," the Doctor coughed, making him known. The two scientists looked up, one whispering to the other before heading to the Doctor.

The scientist removed her surgical mask, revealing her feminine face and her dark skin. "Your late, Doctor." She reprimanded. "And for that I apologize, Cynthia. Now, have you made any progress with the subject yet?"

"Not yet, we were holding out on your arrival." "Well let's not waste another second, shall we?" Cynthia lead the Doctor to the operation chair that was bent back as far it was almost lying flat.

In the chair a young girl was strapped in, bound by Velcro as she desperately tried to escape. Her hair was cut short and her eyes were wide and blue, the pupils dilating as the Doctor came into her sight. She screamed against the gag in her mouth as she thrashed violently.

"Now, now, no need to make a fuss. Hold still or this might get messy." The Doctor said, not even looking at her as he inspected the tools on the table next to her.

Holding up a syringe, the Doctor filled it with a vile green liquid and said, "You know, you are the only one who's survived this far. Now," he said, looking the petrified girl in the eye, "Let's see what else you can tell us, Fixia."

The Doctor stuck the needle into her arm and pressed the plunger down.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well thanks for reading and I hope that satisfied you for a while. Reviews help me write fast so send them in! Over and out- Alex! **


	8. District 4

Aqua:

I sat on the black ocean rocks, my feet dangling into the cerulean water.

The tide was pulling and pushing rhythmically, calm and serene, unlike rest of the beach, which had powerful waves crashing down on rocks very much like the one I was sitting down, with rolls white and mist flying through the air. I could see the terribly powerful waves by turning my head and looking about two yards away.

This was my favorite part of the entire shoreline, a pool like crescent, always calm and relaxing.

I smiled at the mossy backed turtle that had taken refuge in the pool, away from the chaotic waters. The smile I gave was bittersweet though, since I knew he'd end up on someone's dinning plate soon enough. I could never really kill a turtle, fish I could, but not a sea turtle.

My toes had turned numb from the cool waters, but I just absent mindedly traced patterns and ridges in the black rocks, letting my mind wander.

I had been coming here much more often, ever since Finnick disappeared from the arena.

'_Finnick,' _I thought despairingly as my thoughts fixated on my more or less surrogate brother. I was so much younger than him, Ariella and I saw him and Annie as almost parents.

Memories overcame my mind about how we first met.

Flashback:

"_Ah!" My screech filled the air before being cut off by water filling my lungs. I coughed and thrashed, flailing my arms trying to keep myself a float. _

"_I'm coming!" A voice yelled as I could hardly make out a person wading into the water. A strong pair of arms lifted me up and lugged me back to shore, laying me down in the sand, and standing over me so I could make out his young face. _

"_Move, Finnick!" I heard a female voice bark. The face disappeared, replaced with a blurry outline of a girl who pounded on my chest repeatedly, causing me to roll over and expel the water in my lungs. I pressed my face into the cool wet sand as I heard the boy's footsteps near us. _

"_Do you feel okay?" I heard his boyish voice ask. "For goodness sake Finnick, she almost just drowned! How do you __think__ she's feeling?" The girl says sarcastically. _

"_I know Annie, but it still helps to ask..." the boy, Finnick I think, trailed off. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Annie asked me softly in a motherly tone. _

_I rolled over to face her, my vision more focused now. I could see a girl with curious sea green eyes peering at me, with dark brown tendrils of hair hanging over my face. _

_In the corner of my eye I could just make out a very handsome boy with deep green eyes and bronze colored hair. Both seemed about double my age. _

"_I'm- I'm fine," I rasped, my throat burning from the saltwater. "You nearly drowned and you're fine? Don't you know how to swim?" The boy said exasperatedly. _

_I blushed and shook my head no. "You mean you live in District 4 and don't know how to swim?" The boy asked with an incredulous look on his face. _

_Annie shot him a look "Don't antagonize her. Or did you forget how we met? I nearly drowned as well." _

_The girl turned to me and gave a heartwarming smile and said "My name's Annie Cresta and this is Finnick Odair. What's your name?" _

"_Aquamaria." _

_Flashback over:_

That was the first day we met. I was six, Finnick was twelve and Annie was eleven, and did not know how to swim for my life. They offered me swim classes, which my parents only agreed to because they were free.

See, my family and the Cresta family never really got along very well, so they were distrustful. After they had taught my twin, Ariella and me how to swim, we still continued to be friends.

It was only two years later that Finnick was reaped for the 65th Annual Hunger Games. When he got back, he and Annie grew closer and taught as all to survive in the Games, so that if we were reaped we'd survive.

That came in handy when Annie was reaped five years later. I saw the pain of Finnick's face from the moment the name 'Annie' had left Creston's blue painted lips.

It was terrible, seeing Annie so… so broken after the Games. That's when Ariella and I met the tipping point with our parents.

Our father tried to forbid us from seeing that 'mad girl' and Finnick who was a 'bad influence'. It was when they both insulted Annie and Ariella that I snapped.

Now, I don't 'snap' often. In fact, I'm usually level-headed. But they crossed the line that night.

We both packed our stuff and ran to Annie in Victors Village at midnight, and stayed with her to make sure she was safe when Finnick was training other tributes.

I was only thirteen then.

We've stayed there ever since, and moved into Finnick's abandoned house after we discovered Annie had been taken. I still wondered daily about where they were, and when they'd be coming home. And they would come home. They always do.

"Aqua!" I heard my sister call, "It's almost time to leave!" "I'm coming!" I yelled back, easing myself back on to the warm sand, grabbing my leather sandals and sprinting up the beach.

My sister was there in her pretty light blue dress with faded white dots, trying to straighten it.

It's odd having a twin, another person who looks exactly the same as you. Same blonde hair, hazel eyes and scrawny structure, the only thing setting us apart was the odd discolored streak of hair that I had.

I didn't know if it was from to many hours in the sea, the sun, some odd chemical thing or just natural, but it still made me feel different, original.

I too struggled to straighten my dress, a plain navy blue dress that was awfully wrinkled since no one was very good at remembering laundry- Annie used to be before the Games.

But now Annie's gone and the Capitol doing who knows what to her…

Ariella and I walked to the town square, linked at the elbows. "Hey Carson's" I heard a very familiar, and annoying voice say.

"What is it, Derek?" Ariella growled out. "Just seeing how my favorite ladies are doing today," Derek said, swaggering up to them.

Derek was the poster child of District 4, sleek black hair and deep blue eyes. This just made him unbearable to be around. "Remember my offer still stands," he said, raising an eyebrow, trying to look sexy.

"I'd rather drown." I said flatly, my sister nodding in agreement. "By the way, I think your eyebrows are trying to escape" Ariella pointed out, making him try to look at his eyebrows, which is impossible. He scowled and sauntered away, probably going to hit on someone else.

"Look at me, I'm so amazing. I can't figure out how to date myself so I'll date you. You're so lucky!" I heard someone imitating Derek. I grinned and spun around, facing George.

"George!" Ariella cried out, tackling him with one of her infamous bear hugs. "Ari please let me go!" George choked out as he was turning blue. Ariella blushed and let him go, as I embraced him, still grinning ear to ear.

"George, how's it going?" I asked after releasing. George was a small, 14 years old with ginger hair, sharp features and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Oh it's fine, just dodging Peacekeepers and stealing stuff." George laughed nervously. George was also thief and a tinkerer, along with being one of the sneakiest boys alive.

"Ladies and gentleman!" A loud, accented voice called. We all were silenced as Creston spoke, a green puff of hair on his head and his trademark blue metallic lipstick on.

"We are gathered here today to choose on man and woman with the honor of representing District 4 in the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" There was some weak applause from the crowd. "Now, the Mayor will…"

"Aqua" I heard Ariella say. "What is it?" "Do you think anyone's going to volunteer?" I shook my head. "I doubt it. No ones that stupid. With the Capitol on edge, these Games are going to be the worst yet."

"…And with that, we can begin picking tributes. Ladies first! Are there any volunteers?" The crowd was for once, silent.

"Well then, let's see… Aquamaria Carson!" Shock was not a strong enough word to describe how I felt. Not fear either, it wouldn't work. I don't think my brain even managed to process enough to be afraid yet. Numbness overcame me as flashes of Annie and Finnick in the Hunger Games appeared in my vision. _Oh god,_ I thought, _I'm going in there!_

One thing I did manage to notice was the fact that Ariella was almost as pale as I was, her mouth open as if she was about to say something. "I v-" "No," I said, covering her mouth.

Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, but I managed to keep my gaze steady. I removed my hand from her mouth, slowly to make sure she wouldn't say anything, and then walked to the pedestal.

"Okay then," Creston said, not fazed a bit, said "For the gentleman, do we have a volunteer?" "I volunteer!" a voice rang out, shocking us all.

Creston smiled, probably pleased that some action was taking place "Come on up then!" The boy revealed to be more of a man, 6'1 and stocky build. He had dark brown hair and gray steely eyes.

"What is your name young man?" Creston asked. "Zale Windstorm," Zale said boldly.

"I'm proud to present, the tributes of District 4!"

Time Skip:

Zale's POV:

I sat in the cart of the train, looking my fellow tributes over. The playbacks of the other's reapings have come on, allowing me the first look at my competitors.

They didn't look like much, just a riff-raft group of teenagers and kids who has no clue what they were doing. At least, most of them didn't.

The District One tributes looked skilled enough, while the kid from District Two just looked like a snooty daddy's boy.

I looked closer at my own other District tribute, Aqua or something. She was a looker for sure, and seemed to keep her temper.

But she was too scrawny and thin, a thin layer of muscles made for water and perhaps light weapons. Not very competent with an axe or anything similar from what I could tell.

The only way she could win was by playing her looks for sponsors. Not very useful in a fight, but she'd be good to have for sponsor equipment.

I had gotten used to thinking like this, calculating everything with a cold heart. I' not just some thick-headed, muscle-bound tribute. I know how to think for myself.

I remember the distinct look of shock on people's faces when I volunteered, that someone would be so stupid to volunteer this year.

But I believe that stupid wasn't the right word, more like desperate. I was alone. Correction, I am alone.

That's why no one showed up at the goodbyes. Not even my own father, whom I never seemed to please.

He's the reason I started at the academy. The reason that I practiced hour after hour, from dawn to dust, was him. It was always him.

"So…" I heard the girl say awkwardly, "How old are you?"

"16" I say gruffly, "You?" "I'm 14, Aquamaria, by the way," she said, sifting uncomfortably. "Zale," I said, and then lapsed into an uneasy silence.

Aqua stared out a window as I just looked around, before leaned back and closed my eyes, imagining the days to follow.

Never once did I imagine that they would turn out how they did.


	9. District 5

**Hey long time no write! I feel TERRIBLE for not being a good writer, so I'm trying to amp up my game and get through the reapings so we can get to the good part! PLEASE REVIEW IT FUELS INSPIRATION! Wish me luck! -Alex**

Ruby POV: Slash. Throw. Punch. Grab.

The terrible rhythm my body followed was all too familiar to me. Soon all I was surrounded by destroyed dummies, some decapitated, some slashed in the chest and some having their straw head bashed in.

40 seconds. That's how long it took me to destroy all 20 of these dummies. I looked around, the training room completely barren besides me. A layer of dust-covered everything but where I have been.

I was the only one who even came to the academy, and no teachers were even here. I had taught myself to fight and to survive. Though once I didn't always have to train alone.

But that was before they turned on me, before he turned me into his personal servant.

I sat down on the old wooden bench as memories overcame me. Only about a year ago, I had everything. A good family, trustworthy friends and the perfect boy was what I had. I was fierce, adventurous and not afraid to speak my mind.

Then there was Damian. He was just like me; we'd run together, train and say that one day we could bring pride to our district, our families. We'd make up wild stories together about running away and living together, but we both knew that it'd never happen.

But Damian became more aggressive and possessive of me. I, blinded by love, foolishly ignored these things, but my friends did not. They tried to warn me, tried to tell me what he had become but I didn't listen. I called them traitors and distanced myself from them, moving closer to him.

Everything I had begun to collapse on me. My friends abandoned me, my family fought and all I had left was Damian. He made me do things, terrible things. He broke me down with his fists and his words, murdering the young, wild girl I was and molded me to be his shy, pathetic toy who was numb to all the pain.

Soon I wasn't even just his 'pet', but toy he passed around his friends when they needed an outlet for pain or lust. I would just sit in the corner, eyes dull and open to the next kick or punch.

Eventually, the Peacekeepers intervened. They took Damian to the other side of the District and I went through hours upon hours of therapy, trying to bring back the girl I was. But they didn't know she was dead. Ruby Stone was dead. I wasn't the weakling Damian made me either, but she was still there. Now I'm somewhere in-between.

"Good Morning District 5! Please report to the town square immediately and make sure to wear something pretty!" Another reaping? That was unexpected. Well, time to put on something 'pretty' as Cassiopeia says.

I walked home, which luckily wasn't far way, and slid in the window to my room. No one knew I still trained, they all assumed I had just stopped.

I slipped into the bathroom, my faded green dress in hand, and locked the door behind me. Scrubbing the dirt and sweat from my face and brushing my hair wasn't enough to make me look presentable, but it'd have to do.

I studied my face for a bit. I remembered back when I first met Damian, my cheeks were full and rosy, my blue eyes were full of light and daring fire, my lips plump and pink, constantly in a smirk and my hair soft and curly, the color of corn silk.

Now my cheeks had sunken, my lips hung loosely with cracks and peeling skin, and was my hair disheveled and unkempt. My eyes were raw and closed off; the secrets of the world were locked behind dull blue gates.

A lot had changed in a year, and sadly, not for the better.

-At the reaping-

Do you ever have the feeling that everyone's whispering about you? When I walk up to the sign in station I feel eyes on me, as people make a circle 'that' girl, the one everyone avoids.

I already sent Esmeralda off, trying to distance her from me. She still adores me, her big brave sister, and all she knows is that, in her words, big meanie face Damian hurt her.

My little innocent sister is about the my last remaining tie that keeps me here, the lonely string that keeps my little puppet body still swaying upright in the air. She didn't deserve to have her reputation be ruined by her older sister. She deserved her own shot at it, not what I leave behind for her.

We all stand there, waiting for Cassiopeia to come and announce what we all know; that the Hunger Games are back and at least one of us is destined to die. "Welcome, welcome!" She screeched, my eardrums wanting to die at the sound of her high pitch voice on a microphone. "We are here to choose two brave children to compete in the 76th annual Hunger Games and bring honor to District 5! The Mayor will now read the…"

"Well look who it is." A voice hissed at me. I froze, my entire body felt as if it turned to stone. I tried to keep the fear from my face but I felt my eyes dilate. "Damian," I ground, my body shaking from the fury and fear that was quaking my soul.

"It's been a while." He said from behind me. I didn't turn around. "It's been a damn good while, so why don't you not ruin it for me and bugger off?" I said, rage in my words. He made a tsking noise and said "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, didn't you learn your lesson about talking back?" He crooned. I felt my left hand shake.

"You listen here, if you ever bug me again I'm going to shove a sword up your-" "Esmeralda Stone!" Cassiopeia screeched out, jolting me back to the real world. I had missed the announcement that they were choosing tributes not that I cared now. All I could think about was my sister.

Not her, not my baby sister. Without her, what am I? All that's left is broken dreams, unfulfilled promises and Damian. No one would miss me. No one could care.

"I volunteer!" The words come out strong and assuring, something I didn't feel right now. "I believe we have a volunteer!" Cassiopeia said disbelievingly.

Esmeralda had barely moved, but had gone white as a sheet as her green eyes met mine. I walked out into the open; chin up and strong face on. I walked pass Esmeralda with Peacekeepers next to me, and got a clear shot of her face.

Pearly tears had begun to run down her face as she moved towards me, but was caught by another boy who held her arm back. I never broke eye contact with her as I made my way up to the podium; finally looking away to look at Cassiopeia's hideously mutated face and bubble gum pink eyes.

"And what is your name my dear?" She asked dramatically. "Ruby Stone," I answered nonchalantly. Her eyes crinkled in disgust at the name; even the Capitol junkie knows my reputation. "Yes well, onto the boys." She stuck her hand into the bowl of names, fluttering around until coming up with a singular piece of white paper, and reading the name off of it.

"Damian Vesture!"

"Oh god," I muttered. Not him. Please anyone but him. I can't, I won't work with him. He makes his way up to the stage, smirking the entire time.

"Any-" "Ah, that won't be necessary," Damian cut her off. "I volunteer." "Well then, shake hands you two." I stared at her evenly. I would never touch him again unless I'm ending his life. She squirmed under my gaze, coughed awkwardly and said

"Here are our tributes, Ruby Stone and Damian Vesture for 76th Annual Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I almost snorted at that.

The odds were never in my favor.

Ever.


End file.
